An Extra Special Christmas
by Mia Dixon
Summary: Brittany and Santana are a happy couple living together and this Christmas is an extra special one for them. A lot of fluff! Probably a one-shot but we'll see.


**A/N: I thought it'd be nice to write a little Christmas story for you all because well… tis the season. :) Hope you enjoy it! **

Santana felt multiple warm kisses on her face, neck and shoulders as she slept peacefully. She could feel that is was too early in the morning to get up so she ignored the delicate kisses. She was fully awoken though when she felt her beautiful (early-rising) girlfriend's full weight on her body.

"Ooph," The Latina let out when she was abruptly awoken. When she opened her eyes there she was. Her girlfriend's scruffy bed-hair lightly touching the sides of her face, her blue eyes staring into brown ones, her legs were entangled with the Latina's as her forearms held herself above Santana.

"Hi," The blonde stated simply. "Ugh, too early baby." Santana groaned as she attempted to roll over.

"But Saaan, it's Christmas!" The blued-eyed 'kid' beamed as she threw her arms in the air. The truth is Santana wouldn't had minded getting up early for Christmas morning but in the middle of the night she had to go put the presents from 'Santa' under the tree and eat the cookies and drink the milk for Brittany's sake.

Brittany resorted to the _one of_ the top things Santana couldn't resist; the pout. It was a trademark Peirce thing to do and each family member had mastered it. Santana hated it but loved it at the same time.

"Please?" The blonde asked as she pulled her pout. Santana groaned and moaned until she finally gave in. "Fine. But only for you." She mumbled. The blonde cheered happily as she started to climb off the Latina's body.

"Wait," Santana said simply as she pulled her girlfriend back down to her. "Mm?" The blonde wondered. The sleepy Latina pulled Brittany down right to her face and said, "Merry Christmas" in a very sleepy voice.

"Merry Christmas, San." Britt whispered with a smile as she closed the already small gap between them. They shared a short, soft kiss then pulled back slightly. "I love you." Brittany added. "I love _you_" Santana said lovingly. They leaned in once again for an adoring kiss. Their lips parted and tongues moved graciously against the others.

In one swift movement Santana rolled Brittany onto her back which caused the blonde to giggle into the Latina's lips. "Baby, stop. We need to get up and open presents. It's Christmas day!" Brittany whined and giggled as Santana continued to kiss her lips and neck.

The blue-eyed beauty unintentionally let out a moan as the Latina's hand found its way under her shirt and her tongued entered the blonde's mouth. Santana heard the moan and knew she had her; they weren't getting out of bed for a while longer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Go shower. We're getting up this time." Brittany giggled as she pulled the Latina out of bed after their third round. "Ugh, fine." Santana groaned then giggled as she was pulled out of bed. She gave her girlfriend a peck on the mouth then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Santana walked into the living room after a hot shower to find her girlfriend standing in front of the Christmas tree, her hands slowing rubbing up and down her arms as if to keep warm.

"Hey babe," Santana mumbled in Britt's ear as she hugged her from behind in attempts to keep her warm.

"You put the duck ornament back." Brittany said with a smile as she looked at their tree.

The day they decorated the tree had been a tense one. Neither of the two were in good a mood and they fought over every little thing that evening, including a duck ornament that, of course, Brittany had chosen to put on the tree.

"_There is no way in hell we are putting that on the tree. End of discussion." Santana hissed after about ten minutes of arguing over the tiny ornament. She left to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her_.

The day after the fight they chose not to talk about it. They hated resurfacing any past fights. They ignored the duck and were distant for a short while until, like magnets, they couldn't stay apart any longer.

"I did… I know you love it and I want you to be happy, _especially_ on Christmas day." Santana said sweetly as she tightened her arms around her girlfriend's slim body. She rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and kissed her earlobe softly.

"You," Brittany started as she turned to face the Latina, whose arms were still wrapped around her waist, "Are the best. Girlfriend. Ever. I am so, so, so lucky to able to call you mine." She finished happily as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck.

"I love you so, so, so much." Santana said, deliberately mimicking the blonde's repetitive words. "I love you too, San, too much. Like my heart might burst any second because there's too much love in there." Brittany said which caused the goofiest smile to appear on the Latina's face.

"Well, if that's true then my heart has already burst a million times." She responded as she pulled Brittany even closer, if that was possible. Their lips were almost touching, "I'm going to go make breakfast." Santana said then walked away with a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"You're such a tease." Brittany muttered with a small pout. Santana heard Brittany and immediately ran back to the living room. Her hands gripped her girlfriend's face as she gave her an extremely passionate kiss. Her force pushed Brittany back a little. Brittany's body went limp as she tried to force her hands to move. She let out a satisfied moan which caused Santana to smile into the kiss. "Mm, love you." Santana said as she pulled away slowly then headed to the kitchen, leaving her girlfriend speechless.

After slaving away in the kitchen Santana, with a little help from Brittany, had finally finished making breakfast. She'd made eggs, sausage, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms and toast with a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Thank you baby." The blonde gave her girlfriend a peck on her temple then sat at the table to enjoy her food.

"Lord Tubbington wants your food, San" Brittany giggled as she watched the cat attempt to jump onto Santana's lap.

"Nuh uh. My food." The brunette said as she pushed the cat away.

"Saaan, give him some, he's been a good boy." Britt whined playfully. Santana rolled her eyes and gave the ungrateful cat a piece of bacon. "That's your Christmas present, okay? You ain't gettin' anymore."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Present time!" Brittany exclaimed as she ran over to the tree. The two girls sat on the floor next to the tree and Brittany grabbed the first present she saw.

"This is from," The blonde started as she searched for the label, "Quinn and Rachel!" She shouted in excitement and ripped open the package.

"Oh look, it's a Barbara Streisand DVD package." Santana said in an unenthusiastic, well-rehearsed, monotone voice. "Aw, that's sweet." Brittany said in the complete opposite tone. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Awww! Look at their Christmas card!" Brittany beamed as she showed her unappreciative girlfriend. The card had a picture of Quinn standing behind Rachel. Quinn's hands were wrapped around Rachel's pregnant stomach and her head on her wife's shoulder while Rachel's hands were holding onto her wife's. They were in front of the fireplace next to their Christmas tree and smiling brightly while their kitten lay next to their feet. It was a cheesy Christmas photo but sweet nonetheless (obviously Rachel's idea.)

"They make me want to be sick." Santana said as she pretended she was going to be sick. "San!" Brittany shouted as she slapped her girl's arm playfully. "They're sweet!"

"Too sweet. They're over the top." Santana chuckled. "Well I love it." Brittany expressed. "Maybe we could do something like this next year." The blonde said with a cheeky glint in her eye. "You better be kidding, babe." Brittany chuckled, "Of course I'm kidding. I would never put you through so much torture." She then leaned over and pecked her girlfriend's cheek which put a smile on the Latina's face.

They had finally finished opening all the presents from under the tree; ones from their parents and other family members, some from 'Santa', and from all their post Glee Club friends. They had also opened some from each other but not yet the special ones.

"Okay, you go first," Brittany said as she sat opposite her girlfriend on the couch. "No, no. You go first." After going back and forth on who should go first Brittany finally gave in.

"Okay, this is part one of my gift to you," Brittany said as she pulled out a box wrapped in colourful wrapping paper.

Santana carefully took the wrapping paper off to reveal a shoe box. She slowly opened the box and pulled out a pair of bright, shiny, red stilettos. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she pulled them out, "Britt! Oh my God!" She squealed and launched herself at her girlfriend. She kissed the blonde all over her face, gave her a kiss on the lips then sprung up to try on her heels.

Brittany stood in front of the brunette and giggled, "You're as tall as me now"

"I love them, B. Thank you so, so, so much!" The Latina squealed again then hugged her generous girlfriend.

"Okay, now for part two," the blonde said as she sat down with the Latina and handed her a small, red, rectangle-shaped box. Santana gasped as she opened the small box. She pulled out a silver necklace with a simple, yet beautiful, diamond filled 'B' hanging from it. "Oh wow, B. This is stunning." Santana said as she stared at the necklace in her hand.

"Here, let me put it on." Britt said gently as she took the necklace. Santana turned her back to Brittany and the blonde gently put the necklace over her head then around her neck. The Latina's shivered a little when she felt her girlfriend's hands lightly touch her back.

"Now wherever you are you'll think of me." Brittany said with a shy smile. "Do you like it?" She asked when the Latina looked down.

"B, I love it. It's amazing. _You're_ amazing" She said as she looked deeply into her girlfriend's baby blues. "Thank you." She said and without hesitation she joined their lips in a meaningful kiss.

"Okay, your turn! What'd you get me?" Brittany said as she jumped in her seat like a… well, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Wait here," Santana said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

A few seconds later the lights dimmed and 'Songbird' started playing softly in the background. Santana walked out the bedroom and smiled nervously when she saw the confused yet happy look on Brittany's face.

Santana kneeled on both knees in front of her beloved girlfriend who was sitting on the couch. The Latina rested both hands on the sides of Brittany's thighs and took a deep breath.

"B…you are the most beautiful, talented, spontaneous and caring woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. I feel _honoured_ to be loved by you. I've told you a million times that you deserve so much better than me," Brittany shook her head as if to disagree with that idea, "But apparently you disagree with that" She chuckled. "I will never leave you. Ever. It's an impossible thought. I want to spend every second of every day of the rest of my life with you, Britt." A tear fell from Brittany's eye as Santana sniffed. "So I was wondering if you would give me the highest honour and complete happiness by spending the rest of your life with me and becoming my wife." She finished as she pulled out a small red box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful, silver engagement ring.

Tears were rolling down Brittany's face. She was completely speechless. The two had talked about marriage before but they always spoke of it like it was years away so this took Britt by surprise.

Seen as Brittany couldn't form any words she resorted to nodding her head profusely over and over as tears fell from her eyes; happy tears. Santana, with shaky hands, put the ring on her newly proclaimed fiancé's finger. Brittany jumped on to the Latina and gave her the tightest hug she possibly could.

"I love you so much, baby. _So, so_ much." Santana expressed while being suffocated by the blonde. "I love yoooou!" Said blonde declared at the top of her lungs.

"Baby, I love you but you're suffocating me right now," Santana chocked out. "Oh! Oopsies," Brittany giggled as she sat up and wiped her teary eyes.

Brittany stuck her hand out to look at the ring on her finger from a distance. Looking at the silver band again caused a fresh set of happy tears to fall.

"Santana… baby." Brittany breathed out as small tears fell from her eyes.

"What? Is something wrong? Do you not like the ring? We can get a diff-"

"No, no, no babe. I _love _the ring. I love this. I love _you._ Everything is perfect. I, I just, I'm… I'm completely overwhelmed." Brittany choked at the end of her sentence as more tears fell. "This is too amazing. You're too amazing. I don't deserve all this. I don't deserve someone like you, San." She managed to say through the tears.

Santana pulled Brittany right up next to her and hugged her tight. "Shh, baby. You deserve every single bit of happiness you get and more. _You _are amazing and I'm gonna marry you and we're going to have kids and a house and there will be problems along the way but it won't matter, baby." Santana started to sob, "It won't matter because we love each other. That's all that matters. You're my one and only. You're gonna be my wife babe." Brittany hugged her fiancé even tighter but she had no more tears left to cry.

"Gimme your face, babe" The blonde mumbled as she took Santana's face in her two hands. She looked deep into her fiancés brown eyes and smiled the biggest smile. "I love you more than life itself baby. I love you so much." She said then moved forward to join their lips in quite a sloppy kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes. They cuddled up on the couch sharing small kisses and glances, humming quiet Christmas tunes, watching the flicker of the fire in the fireplace and staring at the shining ring on Brittany's finger.

"Merry Christmas, hun. I love you." Brittany mumbled and kissed her fiancés cheek tenderly.

"Merry Christmas, I love you baby." Santana responded then they shared a short, loving kiss on the lips and continued to snuggle in front of the fireplace.

**A/N: Heyyyy people! Thanks for reading this lil' story. It's a one-shot for now but let me know if you want me to continue!**

**Twittah if you want it: miadokay**

**Tumblah if you want it: proudlysobrittana**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review coz that would totally make my day! XD Thanks again! :)**


End file.
